ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinite (Injustice Guest)
Infinite 'is a DLC Guest Playable Character in ''Injustice 2. '''Biography Infinite was once a leader of a group of thieves known as the Jackal Squad, who were planning to steal some of Dr. Eggman's equipment in order to make some bounty. This was also the same time where Eggman discovered the Phantom Ruby. When his sword clashed with the gem, he was given a vision of what he desired the most: a desolate, destroyed world. Eggman, also seeing the vision, offered him to join the Eggman Empire, in which he agreed to. After some time, Shadow the Hedgehog attacked one of Eggman's facilities. Infinite tried to attack him but failed miserably. After being scolded at, he broke down into a tantrum, realizing how truly weak he was. After fusing with the finalized prototype of the Phantom Ruby, he abandoned his old identity, now wearing a mask to hide his scars, symbolizing his rebirth. When his Phantom Ruby had a mysterious malfunction, he was transported into the Injustice universe, where he decided to take advantage of it, believing that there were bound to be some worthy competitors in the universe. Gear Head: Torso: Arms: Legs: In Game Scenes Intro Approach '(first to talk): Infinite slowly floats to ground level, emitting a red aura around him. Then, releases the aura, turning him back to his regular color, before entering his fighting pose. '''Challenged '(second to talk): Infinite teleports to the arena, with his arms folded and Red Cubes floating around him. After his opponent talks, he adjusts his mask and the Red Cubes around him disappears. '''Post-Round Stance Infinite simply adjusts his mask while either saying "Yield to the Phantom Ruby" or chuckling evilly. Wager Clash Infinite uses his arm to clash with, while his mask is glowing red. If he wins the wager, he kicks his opponent in the air, fire 2 lasers at them and kicks them back to the ground. Character Select Attack Infinite performs an uppercut using his leg. Defeated Pose He floats to the ground onto his knees, looking down, moaning in pain. Outro Infinite floats to the air, with his red aura reactivated. After he gives the camera an intimidating look, he creates a red explosion full of glitches and Red Cubes. Move Set TBA Character Trait Infinite Cubes: '''Infinite summons 3 Red Cubes, circling around him. When the player throws a cube at the opponent at least once, they both enter a red, glitchy landscape, where Infinite gains an attack and defense boost, while the opponent gets the opposite. '''Super-Move Enter Infinite: '''Infinite creates a large Red Cube to use to throw at his opponent. If it hits the opponent, they disappear. When Infinite teleports with them, they witness a huge, fiery landscape. When the opponent looks around, they see Shadow, Chaos, Metal Sonic and Zavok. When they see Infinite, he kicks the opponent into the air, in which Metal Sonic stabs them using his claws before Zavok punches them to Chaos, who grabs and throws them to Shadow, wielding a bazooka. When Shadow fires it towards the Opponent, it sends them to Infinite, which he then grabs them by the cheeks. When his Phantom Ruby finishes charging up, he creates an explosion at covers the screen. When it clears, they are all back to the battle arena. '''Intro Quote/Approaches Aquaman Infinite: "" Aquaman: "" Infinite: "" Aquaman: "" Infinite: Aquaman: "" Atom Infinite: "" Atom: "" Infinite: "" Atom: "" Infinite: Atom: "" Atrocitus Infinite: "" Atrocitus: "" Infinite: "" Atrocitus: "Many victims... fallen into your hands..." Infinite: "I'm doing this for the greater good of the empire." Atrocitus: "Your victims must be avenged!" Bane Infinite: "" Bane: "" Infinite: "" Bane: "" Infinite: "" Bane: "" Batman Infinite: "A powerless human comes to challenge me?" Batman: "What part of "Dark Knight" don't you get?" Infinite: "So be it." Batman: "Who is it under the mask?" Infinite: "You may call me Infinite... In the brief moments that remain to you..." Batman: "Should I be concerned?" Black Adam Infinite: "" Black Adam: "" Infinite: "" Black Adam: "" Infinite: "" Black Adam: "" Black Canary Infinite: "" Black Canary: "" Infinite: "" Black Canary: "" Infinite: "" Black Canary: "" Black Manta Infinite: "" Black Manta: "" Infinite: "" Black Manta: "" Infinite: Black Manta: "" Blue Beetle Infinite: "" Blue Beetle: "" Infinite: "" Blue Beetle: "" Infinite: "" Blue Beetle: "" Blue Falcon Infinite: "" Blue Falcon: "" Infinite: "" Blue Falcon: "" Infinite: "" Blue Falcon: "" Brainiac Infinite: "Yield to the Phantom Ruby's power." Brainiac: "Or what, foolish Jackal?" Infinite: "Or I will send you to your worst nightmare." Brainiac: "Facing me... is a fatal error." Infinite: "I am perfected in every way, Brainiac." Brainiac: "Not everything can be perfected, Infinite." Captain Cold Infinite: "I turned this way thanks to Shadow." Captain Cold: "Spare me the bleeding heart appeals." Infinite: "So be it." Captain Cold: "Gee, you're giving me the cold shoulder, Infinite." Infinite: "Why make puns at the face of death?"/"That's terrible and you know it, fool." Captain Cold: "'Cause Captain Tropical doesn't roll off the tongue."/"You're going on ice." Catwoman Infinite: "" Catwoman: "" Infinite: "" Catwoman: "" Infinite: "" Catwoman: "" Cheetah Infinite: "" Cheetah: "" Infinite: "" Cheetah: "" Infinite: "" Cheetah: "" Cyborg Infinite: "" Cyborg: "" Infinite: "" Cyborg: "" Infinite: "" Cyborg: "" Darkseid Infinite: "Even the gods shall yield to the Phantom Ruby." Darkseid: "If it is battle you want, you will have it." Infinite: "Then let this be your final battle." Darkseid: "Kneel and become my warrior." Infinite: "The Phantom Ruby's power bends to no one else except me." Darkseid: "Darkseid's will is to be obeyed." Deadshot Infinite: "You're spirited to face Death itself." Deadshot: "Nothin' personal. It's money." Infinite: "That you can dream once I kill you." Deadshot: "Heard you strike fear to almost anyone." Infinite: "They all have the right to fear me..." Deadshot: "That's why the charge is doubled." Doctor Fate Infinite: "You will yield to the Phantom Ruby's power, Nelson." Doctor Fate: "I will not let you disrupt the balance." Infinite: "If it is, then let it." Doctor Fate: "Mercenaries are the hounds of duty." Infinite: "I'm no mercenary. Not anymore..." Doctor Fate: "It has cost you your soul..." Donatello Infinite: "" Donatello: "" Infinite: "" Donatello: "" Infinite: "" Donatello: "" [[Duck Dodgers (Injustice Guest)|'Duck Dodgers']] Infinite: "" Duck Dodgers: "" Infinite: "" Duck Dodgers: "Oooohhhh! Shiny!" Infinite: "No one touches the Phantom Ruby, Duck." Duck Dodgers: "You're De'thspicable!"/"Then I guess I'll have to take it from you." Enchantress Infinite: "" Enchantress: "" Infinite: "" Enchantress: "" Infinite: "" Enchantress: "" Firestorm Infinite: "" Firestorm: "" Infinite: "" Firestorm: "" Infinite: "" Firestorm: "" Flash Infinite: "" Flash: "" Infinite: "" Flash: "" Infinite: "" Flash: "" Gorilla Grodd Infinite: "" Grodd: "" Infinite: "" Grodd: "" Infinite: "" Grodd: "" Green Arrow Infinite: "Hit me and your prize is death." Green Arrow: "What happens if I hit that rock on your chest?" Infinite: "Your bonus is a slow and painful one." Green Arrow: "There's no way you could scare me!" Infinite: "Then I will tear you limb to limb once I taught you fear." Green Arrow: "Okay... NOW you're freaking me out." Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Infinite: "Your ring's power is nothing to the Phantom Ruby's might." Hal Jordan: "Just takes a little imagination." Infinite: "A thought so fitting that it shall be your last." Hal Jordan: "The Guardians want you on trial." Infinite: "Your masters are nothing compared to me, Jordan!" Hal Jordan: "That's what Sinestro said." Green Lantern (John Stewart) Infinite: "" John Stewart: "" Infinite: "" John Stewart: "" Infinite: "" John Stewart: "" Harley Quinn Infinite: "Run away, screaming in fear, and I might let you live." Harley Quinn: "Aww... but I missed our little chats." Infinite: "It will be your last chat, Quinn..." Harley Quinn: "Batman says you're comin' with me!" Infinite: "You'll be in Batman's grave when I'm done with you..." Harley Quinn: "I'm gonna need a bigger bat..." Hellboy Infinite: "" Hellboy: "" Infinite: "" Hellboy: "" Infinite: "" Hellboy: "" Himself Infinite #1: "" Infinite #2: "" Infinite #1: "" Infinite #1: "United, we shall renew the Jackal Squad." Infinite #2: "I do not ally myself with impostors." Infinite #1: "So be it." Joker Infinite: "You will not last for very long, clown..." Joker: "But my masterpiece isn't finished." Infinite: "It will be today." Joker: "Hey, look! Another bad Sonic OC!" Infinite: "I'm no 'OC.' I'm your worst nightmare." Joker: "And they call me nuts!" Leonardo Infinite: "" Leonardo: "" Infinite: "" Leonardo: "" Infinite: "" Leonardo: "" Michelangelo Infinite: "" Michelangelo: "" Infinite: "" Michelangelo: "" Infinite: "" Michelangelo: "" Poison Ivy Infinite: "You seem to care very much for these mindless plants." Poison Ivy: "You stay away from my babies!" Infinite: "Your "Babies" are not safe from me..." Poison Ivy: "One kiss for luck?" Infinite: "I do not need luck for this battle..." Poison Ivy: "Then let's get rough." [[Queen Bee (Injustice 2 DLC)|'Queen Bee']] Infinite: "" Queen Bee: "" Infinite: "" Queen Bee: "" Infinite: "" Queen Bee: "" Raiden Infinite: "Even the gods shall yield to the Phantom Ruby." Raiden: "You trifle with the God of Thunder?" Infinite: "And you trifle with your doom!" Raiden: "Your power pollutes this Realm's Jinsei." Infinite: "Spare your threats, Thunder God." Raiden: "To the Netherrealm with you!" Raphael Infinite: "" Raphael: "" Infinite: "" Raphael: "" Infinite: "" Raphael: "" Red Hood Infinite: "You believe you can defeat me, Red Hood?" Red Hood: "I'm the cure to this sick, sad world!" Infinite: "There is no cure to this plague." Red Hood: "Who the hell are you?" Infinite: "You may call me Infinite... In the brief moments that remain to you..." Red Hood: "Hell no! You're dead meat!" [[The Riddler (Injustice 2 DLC)|'Riddler']] Infinite: "" Riddler: "" Infinite: "" Riddler: "" Infinite: "" Riddler: "" Robin Infinite: "" Robin: "" Infinite: "" Robin: "" Infinite: "" Robin: "" Scarecrow Infinite: "My fear will not be easy to expose." Scarecrow: "Everyone has something to fear." Infinite: "Fear is an illusion, just like your toxin." Scarecrow: "Some say you don't fear anything." Infinite: "Whatever you think I fear is your dying dreams..." Scarecrow: "Tell that to Shadow!" Shadow the Hedgehog Infinite: "" Shadow: "" Infinite: "" Shadow: "" Infinite: "" Shadow: "" Sonic the Hedgehog Infinite: "Are you ready to meet your fate?" Sonic: "All ready to take you down." Infinite: "Then let this be your final battle." Sonic: "You think you're gonna win in this one?" Infinite: "I have before and I will again." Sonic: "Not this time." Star Sapphire Infinite: "" Star Sapphire: "" Infinite: "" Star Sapphire: "" Infinite: "" Star Sapphire: "" Stargirl Infinite: "You're far too young to fight me, child." Stargirl: "You're never too young or too old to be a superhero!" Infinite: "Whoever said that quote must be suicidal." Stargirl: "Sonic warned me a lot about you." Infinite: "He has the right to fear me." Stargirl: "Not me! Not ever!"/"You're a monster! And I'm gonna stop you." Starfire Infinite: "All Tamaranean Troqs shall be obliterated." Starfire: "Not by a murderous menace like you!" Infinite: "Then let this be your final battle." Starfire: "Sonic warned me about you, Infinite." Infinite: "Then you do know your end is here." Starfire: "Please. I fought Trigon and won."/"Give up or get lit up." Sub-Zero Infinite: "" Sub-Zero: "" Infinite: "" Sub-Zero: "" Infinite: "" Sub-Zero: "" Supergirl Infinite: "You will yield to the Phantom Ruby's might, child." Supergirl: "Red jewelry is kinda for old ladies." Infinite: "This creative insult shall be your last." Supergirl: "I won't let Earth die like Krypton." Infinite: "I do not seek to destroy it. Only rule." Supergirl: "Okay, General Zod." Superman (One-Earth Regime) Infinite: "No mere Kryptonian can defeat me." Superman: "You're signing a death wish saying that, Infinite." Infinite: "That accusation should be inverted to you, Kent." Superman: "You leave Earth. Now." Infinite: "Neither you nor your Regime can scare me." Superman: "At least not yet." Superman (Prime-Earth Justice League) Infinite: "No mere Kryptonian can defeat me." Superman: "That's what Steppenwolf said before I repelled him." Infinite: "He was certainly as weak as your Blue Lanterns must be." Superman: "I will fight to protect the multiverse." Infinite: "Why fight now when there is clearly no Hope?" Superman: "There is always Hope. You just don't know it." Swamp Thing Infinite: "You seem to care very much for these mindless plants." Swamp Thing: "The Green will survive." Infinite: "Not for long enough." Swamp Thing: "Why pollute your body?" Infinite: "The Phantom Ruby lands me its power." Swamp Thing: "The Green is stronger." Terra Infinite: "" Terra: "" Infinite: "" Terra: "" Infinite: "" Terra: "" Wildcat Infinite: "" Wildcat: "" Infinite: "" Wildcat: "" Infinite: "" Wildcat: "" Wonder Woman Infinite: "Even the gods shall yield to the Phantom Ruby." Wonder Woman: "A beast like you doesn't scare me." Infinite: "So be it." Wonder Woman: "You'd be wise to surrender." Infinite: "Neither you nor your Regime can scare me." Wonder Woman: "Did I mention I'm an Amazon?" Wager Clash Quotes TBA Ending Quote * "I have arrived here unintentionally, due to the presumably-flawless Phantom Ruby's apparent malfunction. Normally, I would leave here, to let this AU rot away without my involvement... But after seeing Brainiac's ship, I knew it could be of some use. After his defeat, I would have alerted Eggman and his forces about his ship and the contents it may contain. But, after the way I outranked that rodent Sonic on the way Eggman never did, it became clear for me... that I am the one who truly deserves the Ultimate Power. On his last breaths, Eggman offered his service to me, vowing to become my servant in exchange of his life.*chuckles* Such pitiful words from a foolish scientist. At last... no Resistance... no Regime... no Society... and no Insurgency shall stand a chance against me... Infinite. *laughs evilly as his laugh echoes*" Category:Sonic Characters Category:Injustice Category:DLC Category:Fictional characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Monsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Power Hungry Category:Swordsmen Category:Video game bosses